


I did saw a Troll...

by Jaijaiwriter



Category: HTTYD, How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Mystery, Seeing, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaijaiwriter/pseuds/Jaijaiwriter
Summary: “Dad remember when you took me fishing.” Hiccup asked. The chief hummed as a reply. “But you gone hunting for trolls.” His son nodded. “What about it?” His father asked. “Well as stupid as it sounds, I did saw a troll.”(HTTYD and Trolls crossover)





	I did saw a Troll...

The brown-haired boy signed, feeling bored. He was just sitting on his wooden hair with his chin on his arms. Nothing to do. Until an idea of popped in his mind. He took his sketchbook and sharpened his pencil. He thought about sketching Toothless or some dragon but no, this was kind of silly. He was just going to quickly sketch something he remembered seeing in his young age. 

“Good morning son!” The booming voice of his father make him jolt in surprise and interrupt his thoughts.

“Oh hey. Good morning Dad.” Hiccup replied.

“What are you up too?” Stoick asked moving beside him.

“Nothing too interesting.” He muttered as he started sketching. He started sketching an oval which seemed to form the shape of the face of the creature. Then he ran his pencil upwards outlining the creature’s hair. 

“Dad remember when you took me fishing.”

The chief hummed as a reply. “But you gone hunting for trolls.”

Hiccup nodded. Kind of feeling weird talking about this with his father. How naïve he is in his young age and how uninterested he was on learning things about daily viking life.

“What about it?” His father asked.

“Well as stupid as it sounds, I did saw a troll.” 

~Flashback…~

“…Okay, Hiccup just swing your fishing rob like this.” Stoick frowned when he heard no reply. He turned around to see the boy not there anymore and his fishing rod on the floor, abandoned. He sighed. What would he do with him?

As little 9 year old Hiccup strolled through the woods, Gazing at the blue sky. Admiring its beautiful view. He suddenly stopped when he heard when the leaves crackle. 

“Hello!” Hiccup said as he looked around. It must’ve been his father but his father wasn’t known that can stalk that well.

Suddenly, He saw something jump from one branch of a tree to another. 

Hiccup gasped silently and muttered under his breath. “A troll.”

Trolls were known to steal socks, based on Gobber’s description of them. But Hiccup didn’t have socks and also, Why socks? Maybe it also likes some other things. Just maybe…

After a few minutes, Hiccup decided to use a bag of small metal balls as bait that isn’t too heavy and too big for a tiny little creature to carry.

For an added effect, Hiccup dropped the little bag making it look like he accidentally dropped it. Then he walked to a bush and hide in it. 

He waited patiently, biting his lip. Then again, He heard the leaves crackle. Hiccup silently gasped again. Here it comes…

Then the little creature came into view and slowly walked over to the bag. Hiccup let himself grin at the view. The creature looked at its surroundings, being consciously ready for any kind of danger and back to the bag. With its cute little arms and hands, It opened the bag and looked at the content inside it.

Yes, Hiccup admitted it. The creature is surprisingly cute due to its small features. So he wouldn’t mind it taking the bag. Payment is seeing it. 

As a typical 9 year old, Hiccup wondered if it could be, somehow, his pet or something. So he quietly went out of the bush and slowly walked towards it. 

He clasped both of his hands together in front of his chest and he muttered, voice lowered and trying not to scare it away. “Hello…”

Hearing that, The creature’s pointed ears twitch at the sound he made and quickly turned around with a shocked expression on its face. Or you can say ‘His face’, since based on his facial features; The creature is male.

“Hello…” Hiccup repeated just before the tiny creature sprinted away and before the booming voice of his father startled him.

“Hiccup! Odin’s beard, you scared me!” His father sighed. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Daddy! I saw a troll!” His father just hummed as a reply and Hiccup turned behind him but the creature wasn’t there anymore. But he knows it was still here so he waited again.

Then again He heard a voice. It sounded it really belong to the creature. It sounded like it was running and shouting vehemently. Hiccup understood the language it used. Feeling satisfied, He left and followed his father.

~End of flashback…~

Hiccup continued to run his pencil on the paper. After lining its pointed ears, eyes and nose, He was now outlining its body and clothes. He draw upside down mountains on its chest, to copy the features of its leafy vest. He could also remember clearly its colors. He shaded its hair lightly to make it look like it got jet black hair. He can’t use anything to make its skin look like it’s grey so he just left it uncoloured. 

He could also remember its voice and language it used. He mentally laughed.

“THE BURGENS ARE COMING!!!!”

Yep, That’s what it said. And he swear, he didn’t know what it was talking about and He swear he ain’t a burgen. He doesn’t even know what a burgen is…

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random one-shot I made. Guess who is that Troll… It’s obvious!


End file.
